


乱炖的眼里他们都是真的

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: CP, M/M, 分析向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 都是我脑补





	乱炖的眼里他们都是真的

注：以下内容均为本人于平行时空内的脑补，切勿上升。

我乱炖嘛，眼里的他们都是真的。之前一直想就ONER内部的六对双人cp写点儿什么，那就整呗。有一点要说一下的哈，咱在这不讨论攻受，就谈谈他们之间的感情。

**1.洋灵：反向追逐**

我是从洋灵入的坤音坑，大概是三月底的时候突然在微博首页看到几张动图，哥哥抱着弟弟背着弟弟笑得一脸乐呵呵，我一看，妈耶，我看了快两个月的偶，我连小菜小钱都磕的不行不行，怎么能错过这个。最戳中我的还是游乐园小日常，不仅仅是那一句弟弟抱住我弟弟，后边儿他们在纪念品店那儿，弟弟戴着鬼面具，抓着哥哥的手臂吓唬他，有一位太太出了一张[萤火之森的截修](https://weibo.com/5688259190/Gap4UvSlg?type=comment#_rnd1537465626688)，太好看了，太神仙了，那就是电影，绝美电影。我当时差点按烂我的小手机，卧槽，什么神仙年上年下，好磕！四月六号那天晚上的谢幕视频和谢幕图，什么哥哥给弟弟擦眼泪，牵他的手，拇指在手背上轻抚安慰，我反反复复看了好多遍。当晚的我就是个哭泣喵喵头，听着天真有邪，真的听哭了，整张脸都是泪水，这是我磕坤音半年来，唯一一次为一对cp哭成那样的。

一开始我是洋灵厨，就觉得哥哥照顾弟弟，太戳了，后来觉得这一对分攻受也没意思，说无差也有点怪，就是哥哥和弟弟，很好的哥哥和弟弟。小弟的成长太快了，而哥哥永远是那么温柔，虽然平时也一起打打闹闹吧，但七岁年龄差真不是事儿。洋灵最最戳我的有三个地方，一个是哥哥去了f班之后，穿着荧光色训练服的小灵去找洋洋，拉着他的手抹眼泪，洋洋那时候生病，天天基本都要跑医院，手背吊水都吊青了，他俩不在那个画面的中心，我第一次看的时候都没看见，后来有人特地截图出来，我看到心梗；一个是理娱访谈，哥哥说的那一句，弟弟不要去做大人，弟弟就当弟弟就好；还有一个来自小日常，洋洋玩第五人格，连训练关都打不过去，去找李英超，嚷嚷着怎么玩，提到海贼王的索隆，洋洋特神气地问弟弟，是他帅还是我帅。洋灵的最大磕点，对我来说，正是那七岁年龄差，他对他的照顾不是因此而理所当然的。差七岁，当然足够哥哥对弟弟温柔，但李洋的温柔不止于此，他会去在意弟弟这个年龄所适合的事情，当然，他自己也是足够有趣，和弟弟天马行空的想象能轻松同步。弟弟呢，弟弟对哥哥也不是纯粹意义上的追逐，他会去在意很多细小的方方面面，然后呢，他哥对他多好，他也会对他多好。

与其说什么小情侣，洋灵给我的亲情感最重，一开始我也嚎叫神仙爱情，后来无所谓，感情在，就是真的。两个人之间的差距是有的，这里慢了他就加快步子，那里缺一点我来主动补上，反向追逐不是意味着一个人追着另一个人，等有一个人反过来追，而是他们都在往前跑，却是想并着肩跑。两个人之间有一个平衡点，谁发现离这个平衡点差的远了，自己调整步子，往另一个人身上靠。

他们哥俩啊，并肩闯荡江湖，正好。

**2.卜岳：柴油烟火到秋冬**

卜岳是我磕的第二对坤音cp，出厂之后莫名其妙磕上的。那段时间凡子是真的护着岳，什么最邋遢是谁出门最慢是谁，别人一指小岳，凡子的手立刻把那指头拍开了。192和183，凡子身边的岳永远小小只的，凡子拍照又搂着他肩膀，小岳整个人在他怀里，刚好，我哭着说这就是爱情吧。卜岳之间的名言名场面也好多，男粉儿啦，我喜欢你岳明辉啦，你看我我看你，好啦哎哟咋地啦。凡子五四不是没站稳冲下去了嘛，他们复盘视频，凡子可不好意思了，大狗狗似的扑老岳怀里，岳岳呢，拍着他的背安慰，啪啪，一下没一下的，心都化掉了吧。

是真的吧，卜岳是真的吧！哎，两个人怎么就这么温柔啊。

其实两个人一开始的确南辕北辙的，一个在公司挠头做ppt的大学生，一个在国企已经上了一阵子班的理工男，缘分莫名其妙让他们凑一起了。脾气也南辕北辙的，凡子真，是真的真，他到现在都那样，830都哭的，我朋友给我看生图，眼睛红透了，脸也是僵着，但我就特别喜欢看凡子笑啊，他笑起来真的是小太阳，真的，我看着我都开心。老岳呢，按凡子说的，一开始虚伪，毕竟国企那个地方，就是呆一个星期，也必须变虚伪。岳明辉这个人，跳的啊，这个干着不行就跑那儿去了，跑着跑着遇到卜凡了。就像他们俩相遇，没人知道怎么就碰上了，他们到今天关系这么好，也没人说出个一二三的理由。像他们说的，一切都是最好的安排，卜岳是过日子的，真的是过日子的。

一开始，我就奔着父母爱情这个词来磕。有一天我受不了在超话喊了一句，父母爱情是真的，还被劝删了，我当时还因为这个一个多月看见卜岳这个词就恐，后来想开了，我不懂规矩呗。我是从来不懂什么磕cp的规矩，现在在我自己的地方磕，真的爽。

我在[《尘》](http://cogcogmutt.lofter.com/post/1dd141b9_ef05b452)的最后一句话写着，他和他是同一颗星星。我一直认为这句话形容他们俩，最没错了。繁星明月，宇宙太孤独，他们在遥远深空里看见了彼此身上的光，那以后还谈得上寂寞吗？

谈不上的，一个知冷知热，一个成熟周全，彼此相像，慢慢地走呗。

**3.洋岳：魂与肉身**

我有认识不少cp洁癖的朋友，都说不吃洋岳，但不少人跟我说她们接受灵魂伴侣的设定。关于洋岳我想说的真的很多，认真谈起来反而不知道怎么讲。说一句不好听的，洋岳这一对，就算分手快乐，那也是HE，他俩之间不存在BE。怎么说呢，洋岳凑在一起，那可以争夺微博沙雕事第一，他俩一起干的事情，随便扯两句上来，都太好笑了，爆笑的那一种。正经起来这回事儿，我反正在镜头前很少看到，除了35进20那一回，我五月初又看了一遍，再看了一遍，心梗。

洋岳背后还有很多很多深的东西，我说不出来，想体会到这种感觉的，指路噜噜老师剪辑的[想自由](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av23295848?share_medium=android&share_source=copy_link&bbid=AB41811C-CAB6-45EA-B266-6D93AA16EE8C25759infoc&ts=1526049427198)，我就是这一个mv入的坑，林宥嘉这首歌基本把我心底里的洋岳唱完了。洋岳在我眼里是最平等的，年龄相近却灵魂迥异，独立的灵魂之间总是存在平等的对话。磕起来最舒服，没有那么多糟心事情，即使有，他俩闹啊闹啊都闹没了。[《潮湿》](http://cogcogmutt.lofter.com/post/1dd141b9_12daa584)是自认为写过最特殊的一篇文，这个故事是先于人物存在的，脑海里有雏形有结局，却不知道找哪对cp写，正苦恼的时候，在首页刷到想自由，看完就炸了，这就是我要写的潮湿。没几天就写完了那一万多字，一气呵成，没有卡顿。潮湿讲的是一个相遇的故事，没有开始也没有结局，在相遇的时刻注定了Open Ending，也注定了Happy Ending，无论是分开还是在一起，所以才说这个故事特殊。虽然是au，八杆子打不着的au，但是灵魂彼此独立的两个人，无论什么环境下，都是能擦出火花。

洋岳的相处模式太幼稚了，但是内里的确是成年人感情，怎么doi都无所谓，什么尺度都可以玩，性张力最强的可能就是这一对，别人不doi但他俩不能不上床，荷尔蒙在无声处能憋爆炸。玩完了要么缠在一起要么拍屁股走人，都是合适的。

总而言之，灵魂和肉体可纠缠可独立，没谁不能少了谁，但最好还是有个他，还是像洋洋说的，憧憬未来，活在当下。

别的都算什么事儿呢。

**4.灵与岳：并肩难得有爱人**

母子局我磕爆炸啊。一开始不太能get到这一对吧，偶尔一天补小日常，补他们录音那里，小灵靠在岳身上，两个人脑袋搭着，岳还轻拍他另一边的肩膀，妈呀，这种母子感击中我了。母子局这个词也不是粉丝起的，小弟就是管岳岳叫妈妈，岳也用这个词，儿子，妈妈对你不好吗。我天啊，哎，要知道我看到这一集的时候，我对岳的印象还处于买早餐分家的那个铁血直男，妈耶，我从来没见过哪个直男会说自己是妈妈的。所有的直男都想做别人爸爸，没见过做妈妈的，真的没有。

从那时候开始，我第一次get到小岳身上的母性。母性这个词用在男人身上真不是什么贬义词，用在谁身上都不应该是贬义词。它是一种极致的温柔，一种极致的包容力，极致的心疼，我看见两个人站在一起，小灵挽着岳的胳膊得瑟，我心都化掉了。大厂抢礼物环节，小灵没抢到，气声对岳说一句妈妈，岳早在小灵开口前就把抢到的礼物递给他了，这一段一定要单独截出来反复看，太容易跳过了。我一刷的时候就跳过去，甚至完全没注意到岳，小灵也只是多看几眼。哎，我又后悔怎么没早点儿搞坤音了。

磕到现在，我觉得吧，小灵和岳年龄差最大，却也是在灵魂内里最像的。都倔，都要强，都不服输，只是表现出来的方式有所不同。岳因为经历问题，会表达出顾虑，小灵因为太小，表现出来就是两个字，虎逼，真的虎逼。他830结束后po出来的那一段话，明眼人一看就看的出来，前面那一大段其实都是写给哥哥们和公司的人，写他们在过去两年里怎么帮自己怎么对自己，最后来一句成王，把所有人都囊括进去，我们一群人看完，放下手机碰了杯，齐声说，李英超，真的虎逼。

李英超和岳明辉特殊就特殊在，能在彼此身上看到自己想要的自己缺失的，也都能看到最相近的东西，说他们在差九岁的人上看到了自己，可能都是不过分的。

论一腔孤勇，李英超和岳明辉谁也不让谁，他们是飞鸟也是孤岛，互相找寻，互相停泊，互相救赎。

**5.卜洋：戛然而止的暴雨**

去520的路上，我的卜洋朋友跟我细数坤音娱乐的剪辑罪过，她说，卜洋是真的，一定做过爱，坤音娱乐孤儿剪辑，把他俩互动剪没了。当时漫天风言风语说他俩不合，BE，我都有点被洗脑了。520现场游戏环节，洋洋一个气锤敲在凡子头上，我在下面疯了，操他妈，卜洋发糖了，卜洋是真的。

他们一定做过爱！

这就是我入坑的全经历。

卜洋这一对，一口渣子一口糖，渣子就不说了，曾经的糖也能变成刀。他们之间是不是发生过什么，谁知道，我不管，他们一定是真的。我拿着在tag里找到的神仙文去找我那个卜洋朋友，跪着跟她说我错了，我真的错了，我应该早早吃下你的安利，卜洋是什么神仙好磕，他们是真的吧。

以上内容是开玩笑也不是玩笑，我没法评价卜洋，他们太真了，真的我评论一句都是假的。但卜洋是唯一在现实中给我强烈虐感的cp，不用舞都虐。就像韩国街头那脸颊上的吻，逗弄似地唱亲密爱人，再到现在，他们就是站在一起，我都要把大腿拍红，发糖了，这就是糖。

好了，又疯了一个。

卜洋最像暴雨。暴雨里什么甜言蜜语撕心裂肺都能有，尖叫和不甘都淹没在庞然雨声里，这场暴雨来得快去的也快，一下子晴天，还有狼狈的两个人，外套和头发都滴着水，眼睛都是红的，不知道是雨水，还是真的哭了。你还是你，我还是我，也许我们在一起过，但你还是你，但我还是我。

我不敢写卜洋现实向的最大原因，就在于我不敢去猜曾经。我甚至能建构一个完全沾不到边的设定，让他俩主演爱达荷，都不敢去想那年那日的北服和大厂，究竟发生了什么。

卜洋特殊，这诡异的真实感，太特殊了。

**6.卜灵：谁与谁照料**

弟弟line我最近才开始磕，还没有太深入了解。卜灵好磕的地儿，对我来说有两个，一个是跳楼机那一句你要跟哪个哥哥，还有一个是凡子把一颗小弟抱起来走。弟弟瘦，凡子高，这体型差也是没谁了。没磕一次卜灵，可能心底要软一份，滚烫的小太阳和调皮的大机灵，一个是第一次做哥哥，一个是第一次做弟弟，奇妙的差异让卜灵从头发丝到脚趾都可爱。

小凡就是灵吹，什么事儿，沾到弟弟的一点儿边，那就是可劲儿夸，生怕别人说半个不好，那凡子肯定要生气的。弟弟呢，弟弟一口一个我凡哥，我凡哥，因为凡哥是真的能罩着他，他也开心被这个三哥罩着，得嗖嗖，得嗖嗖。

这个当弟弟的，才像个真的弟弟。那个当哥哥的，才是个真的哥哥。

这一对还在慢慢观察中，争取早日将朦胧的观感具体化。

总而言之，我有预感，这一块地以后一定房价飞涨，可爱度要爆炸了。

好了好了，bb了这么多废话，都是个人观感，我说的可以看作都是错的，有不认同的尽管说，别骂我就行。

说实在，我笔下的同人都是从这些印象出发去写，写多了也会发现，自己写的东西难免太模式化。可是磕cp这种东西，磕着就是为了自己开心嘛，我最多也就和我自己过不去，磕到哪算哪。

无论我磕不磕你磕不磕，都不影响他们都是真的。


End file.
